Quite A Pair
by Whirlwind421
Summary: Guess they should have listened to Jack and not stay up all night. Tag to Evolution.


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate.

A/N: This is my first Stargate SG-1 fanfic. Though, I written quite a bit of Atlantis. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Quite A Pair

Sam entered Daniel's office with a cup of coffee in her hand and a file under her other arm, the one bound in a sling.

"Oo, Is that coffee I smell?" Daniel asked looking up from his translation of the ancient device that Dr. Lee and him had gotten from Honduras.

"Sorry, but I was only able to bring one..." She trailed off, giving her wounded arm a pointed glare.

"How is the arm?" Daniel asked mild concern showing on his features.

"Sore. How's the leg?" Sam questioned in return.

Beside Daniel's desk was a pair of crutches that he had abandoned quite a while ago. "It's fine. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"How was the trip to Honduras? Heard you got kidnapped again." Sam said, placing the coffee cup on the table between the device and several of Daniel's empty coffee cups and took her notes out from under her arm.

"Same old really. The bad 'I will kill you, if you don't tell me what I want' speech." Daniel grabbed Sam's coffee cup and stole a long sip. She glared at him and snatched it back.

"Sorry to hear that. I knew you were excited to do a bit of archeology." She pulled up a stool and sat next to Daniel. Pushing aside some papers to more closely inspect the device.

"Yeah." He paused in his translations and looked at Sam.

"Nothing exciting happen?" She asked.

"Oh! Well, there was the guy that came back from the dead a few times."

"Same old."

"Yeah, sort of."

"Pass me Dr. Lee's report." Daniel gave her the report that was slightly out of her reach.

She skimmed the lines of the doctor's report and his theories of how it worked. "So, the device was giving off a white light out of the sides. Here and here?" She said pointing at several places on the device.

"Yes." Daniel nodded his head, eying Sam's drink again.

"And it brought the guy back from the dead." Sam looked up from the report to give Daniel a warning glare.

"It would seem so." Daniel pouted at Sam.

"That's amazing." Sam flashed Daniel an excited grin.

"So, do you think it will help us against the super soldiers?" Daniel inquired, all thoughts of coffee gone from his mind.

"I have no idea." Sam's smile dimmed a little at the reality of the situation. A thousand cull warriors!

"Good thing we have all night." He grinned at her. She smiled back preparing herself for another long night.

"Isn't it time for all good little scientists to be in bed?" Jack questioned as he leaned against the door frame, starling both scientists.

"Evening, Sir."

"Hey, Jack."

"Didn't Doc. Frasier tell you two to take it easy for the next couple days?"

"Really, she did?" Daniel asked looking at Sam.

"I don't remember her saying anything." Sam smiled innocently at Jack.

"You two are incorrigible." Jack sighed. "Get some rest. Don't make me have to make that an order."

Sam pouted. Daniel grumbled.

"Don't make me send Janet after you two."

"We'll leave soon, Jack." Daniel reassured.

"Carter?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay." Jack said, pinning the two scientists gazes before leaving.

Daniel pointed at another desk."So, pass me that book over there."

Sam hurried to get the book for Daniel, before he would hurt him further by hobbling over there himself.

"So, shall we get started?" Daniel nodded in thanks and grinned excitedly.

"Yes, we shall." Sam grinned just as brightly back.

After several minutes spent in silence studying their own respective material, Sam picked up her coffee cup to find that the liquid was gone. She didn't know how he did it but he drank the rest of her coffee.

She added the cup to the growing culmination of mugs.

"Hey, Daniel, how were you able to get so many cups of coffee." Waving her finger around slightly at the growing pile of mugs.

Daniel looked up from his work. "I made an arrangement the one of the chefs."

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked raising her eyebrow.

"I smiled at her and looked pitiful." Daniel smiled at her and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"You didn't." Laughing, she shoved him a little with her good arm before she melted from his powerful ploy.

"I have been known to use my charms before." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"So, you finally took advantage of the utter adoration of all the female personal on this base."

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way." And a slight pinkish color tinged his cheeks. He was never one for taking advantage of people. He always felt he was the opposite. And he felt a bit hurt.

Seeing that her teasing got a bit out of hand, "I'm just teasing you. But, you do know that you've got every woman eating out of your hand."

"That's not true." Daniel said throughly embarrassed.

"Obviously, you haven't seen the heartfelt sighs of the woman as you pass them by in the hallway."

She smirked.

"They don't!"

Just then, a small blondish woman came in with two cups of coffee. "Here you go, Doctor Jackson."

"Thank you Denise." She gave the woman a bright smile.

"It was no problem, Dr. Jackson." She smiled nervously tucking a curl behind her ear before she scurried away.

"I rest my case." Sam said, giving him a pointed look.

"What?" He asked confusion clouding his features.

"I give up."

"What?"

He picked up one of the coffee cups and gave it to Sam.

"How you know?" She asked.

"I figured you couldn't stay away."

"Daniel, you know me to well."

He just smiled in return.

Jack walked into Daniel's lab to find two scientists asleep at their desk. Piles of papers surrounded them as well many coffee cups, if not more. Two heads rested very close together on a large piece of paper.

In a big cheery voice, Jack called out, "Rise and shine, campers."

There was a pair of groans, and Daniel blearily looked up at him from where his head rested on his arms.

"Is it morning?" Sam croaked.

"I could have sworn I ordered you guys to go home." Jack said, incredulousness creeping into his voice.

"No, you just threaten to, Jack." Daniel said at bit more lively. Enough to argue back.

"Give them an inch..." Jack muttered.

"We've made quite a bit of progress, sir. We think that, if we get permission..." Sam exclaimed. She turned to Daniel who nodded excitedly.

"Eh! Save it for the briefing, Carter." Jack spoke over top of her. Hoping to drown her out before she really got started. And Daniel might jump in too. He could feel his eyes glazing over just at the thought.

"Briefing?" Daniel asked putting on his glasses. He stood up and wobbled a little before Sam put out her arm to steady him.

"Yes, don't you remember we have a briefing today at, oh," He looked at his watch. "eight hundred hours."

"That's in half an hour, sir." Sam exclaimed. Picking her self off of the seat and groaned a bit at the crick in her neck. She really had to stop doing that.

"Then, if I were you I would hurry up and get ready." Jack laughed as two disheveled scientists hurried out the door.


End file.
